Figuring Out Shikon
by PrincessHinata
Summary: Kagome was 17 and had to deal with a lot of stress. Her twin’s pranks. Keeping her band’s identity a secret. Demon. School. And Inuyasha. InuKag, MirSan, KouAya, Slight SesRin KohRin


**Figuring Out Shikon**

**Kagome was 17 and had to deal with a lot of stress. Her twin's pranks. Keeping her band's identity a secret. Demon. School. And Inuyasha. InuKag, MirSan, KouAya, Slight SesRin/ KohRin**

**Kagome Sakimetama / Love Lead singing  
Sango Aramitama / Courage Lead guitar, back up singing  
Ayame Kushimetama / Wisdom Drums**

**Rin Megimetama / Friendship Back Up Guitar**

**The Four Souls are aramitama, megimetama, kushimetama, and sakimetama. Aramitama was courage, megimetama was friendship, kushimetama was wisdom and sakimetama was love.**

This story is actually written by my best friend, but she's too much of a lazy bumhead to post this herself. So I'm doing it for her. Only reviews will make her write more.

Kagome sighed. _Stupid Kikyo,_ she thought to herself, standing up from the kitchen table. "I'm guessing that wasn't an accident?" the seventeen-year-old asked her twin sister.

The girl across the table from her glanced at her covered uniform. "Kagome, you're covered in milk and cereal!" the girl said with a completely fake innocent smile on her face. _Try to mess with me again, Kagome._ "And that cereal looks familiar." The girl paused and gasped. "It's my cereal!"

Kagome rolled her chocolate eyes. "Kikyo, has anyone ever told you that you are a bad actress?" she asked her the girl across from her. She crossed her arms, ignoring how nasty the milk and cereal felt all over her.

Kikyo shook her head. "No, because they would be lying." _I got her good this time._ "You should go clean up. I don't want someone that looks slightly like me to go to school looking like that." Kikyo said, pointing at Kagome's now wet and covered with breakfast school uniform.

Kagome glared at Kikyo and walked up to her room. She opened the door and walked in. _I hate Kikyo so much. Couldn't she just leave me alone?_ She thought to herself.

Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi were seventeen-year-old twins that had almost nothing in common. Kikyo was seventeen minutes older, making her think she was better than Kagome. They had never really gotten along since they went to pre-school. Kagome met her best friend Sango, and Kikyo met Kaguya, her best friend. Both Kikyo's and Kagome's hair was a shade of midnight black, though Kagome's was wavier. They both had beautiful brown eyes. They were each around 5'5".

Kagome ran back out her room wearing light blue jeans and a tight orange t-shirt that had a picture of a fancy looking crown and said "Love Rocks". "Mama, I need a note to wear this!" Makiko Higurashi walked into the room and looked at her youngest daughter.

"Why don't you just wear your uniform, Kagome?" Makiko asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed thinking of what had happened minutes ago.

_Kikyo and Kagome sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. Kagome brought her spoon full of Coco Puffs to her mouth. "Kikyo, could you pass the orange juice?" Kagome asked her sister quietly._

Kikyo looked up from her textbook. "Get it yourself." Kagome rolled her eyes and reached for the container full of orange juice. Kikyo watched Kagome. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You seriously need to go on a diet. You are already eating sugary cereal, isn't that enough?" Kikyo smirked and took a bite of her own cereal.

_Kagome raised and eyebrow. "Like Fruity Pebbles are much better?" She asked pouring the orange juice. She put the container back were it was, ignoring the fact Kikyo was watching her every move._

"Actually-" Kikyo started, but was stopped by Kagome, who was holding her hand in the air.

"That's okay. I don't want to know how many grains of sugar are in the average piece of cereal."

Kikyo glared at Kagome. She folded her hands and set them on the table, right in front of her bowl of cereal. "I'm just trying to help. But," She said this she brought up her hands, causing her Fruity Pebbles to go flying all over Kagome and her school uniform. "Do you listen to me? No."

Kagome sighed and stood up. "I'm guessing that wasn't an accident?"

"Um, well, I kind of got cereal spilled all over it and my other two uniforms are being washed. Same with Kikyo's." Kagome explained to her mother. 

Makiko sighed. _Kikyo most likely, _she thought to herself. She knew about how her daughters would always fight or pull pranks on each other. "I swear, you guys would go through less uniforms if you were in the Feudal Era being attacked by demons." Makiko shook her head. "I guess I'll write you a note."

Kagome smiled at her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Mama." She walked back in her room and grabbed her book bag. Kagome went down stairs and her mom handed her a note saying that she didn't have a uniform she could wear and would have to wear her regular clothes.

Makiko leaned against the doorframe. "Are you walking?" She asked.

Kagome nodded. "I am. I'm not sure about Kikyo. And I think Souta is walking with me to school. See you later." She gave her mom a quick hug. "Souta! If you're coming with me, you better hurry!" She screamed up the stairs.

Souta came running down the steps. "Bye Mom. Bye Kikyo." He waved to his family and ran out the door, following Kagome. They both said goodbye to their grandfather who was sweeping the shrine steps. 

The Higurashi family owned the Higurashi Shrine. Taka Higurashi was the owner and his daughter, Makiko, and his grandchildren, Kikyo, Kagome, and Souta, lived with him. If anything ever happened to him the shrine would go to Makiko.

Kagome and Souta ran down the many steps in front of the shrine, not even worrying the slightest bit about how Kikyo would get to school. Kikyo and Souta were not very close, nowhere near as close as Souta and Kagome were. 

"We're stopping by Sango's house. She and Kohaku are going to walk with us." Kagome told her little brother. Kohaku, Sango's younger brother who was Souta's age, was Souta's best friend.

"'Kay." Souta smiled at Kagome.

After a few minutes they were at the Midori's house, better known as Sango and Kohaku's house. Kagome didn't even bother knocking on the door, she just let herself in. Mr. Midori was sitting on the couch reading the paper, sipping his morning coffee.

Mr. Midori looked up. "Oh, hello Kagome. Hello Souta. They should be right out." Sango came running into the room wearing the school uniform, Kohaku soon following her, with a cup of Jell-O and a spoon in his hands.

Once they were finally walking in the direction of their school, Kagome and Sango started a conversation, blocking out the sound of their brothers chatting about video games.

"Hey, Kags, why are you wearing normal clothes?" Sango asked, eyeing her best friend's outfit.

Kagome sighed. "Three words. 'Kikyo and cereal'. Not a good mix." They both shook their heads. "Souta, Kohaku, we're here. See you guys after school. We're walking back home." The girls and guys gave hugs before they all ran into their school.

Sango and Kagome walked to their lockers, which were on the other side of the school. "So how are you going to get back at Kikyo?" Sango asked after a moment of silence.

Kagome smirked. "I love that she doesn't hide her diary very well." They both started to laugh slightly maniacally. "Okay, evil moment over," she said.

Inuyasha banged on the door to a small town house. "Come on, Monk! Answer the door!" He screamed.

The door opened to reveal a drunken man who was most likely in his late forties. "Which monk?" the man asked, his speech slurred.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, neither one of you are really a monk. But still, where is Miroku?" he asked. He crossed his arms as leaned against the doorframe.

A teenaged boy came walking out of the house. "Hi, Yash." the boy said. He had a little ponytail in the back of his head, holding up his short hair.

Inuyasha nodded his head as a greeting. "We need to get going. School starts in half an hour. We still have a lot of stuff to do." Miroku nodded and followed Inuyasha out to his car.

Miroku looked out the window. "Kouga seems to think that he has figured out who Shikon is. I highly doubt he did. Most likely incorrect like before."

Shikon was a band that was extremely popular at their school. The only problem was that no one knew who were they were, other than the band themselves. They each had nicknames: Sakime was the lead singer, Arami was the lead guitarist and backup singer, Kushime was the drummer, and Megime was the back up guitarist.

Inuyasha and Miroku were in their own band, but their identities weren't secret. Inuyasha was lead guitar, Kouga was drums, Miroku was back up guitar, Sango's little brother, Kohaku, was bass, and Sesshoumaru was keyboard. They were known as Demon.

Each year there was a competition between all bands in the school. And each year the two final bands were Shikon and Demon. It had been that way for two years.

"Monk… Monk… Miroku? You okay dude?" Inuyasha asked, waving a hand in front of Miroku's face.

Miroku snapped out of his trance. "Uh? Oh. I'm fine, just watching the beautiful ladies from afar." He sighed and stared at two girls who walked onto school property.

Inuyasha followed his stare. "Are you watching Higurashi? That's gross, man." Miroku shook his head at his best friend.

"No, I am watching her friend, Miss Midori. Although Miss Higurashi is a nice looking girl herself. Plus, you are going out with her _twin_ sister. They look the same." Miroku said, not taking his eyes off the two girls.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, to you they do. Just get out of my car." Miroku listened and got out. "We have practice tonight at my house, alright?" Miroku nodded and walked to his locker.

"…and so I asked if anyone ever told her she was a bad actress. And you know what she said?" Kagome paused at telling her story, waiting for Sango to say something like 'What' or 'Probably something stupid'. But there was no response. "Sango?" Kagome turned around.

Sango was examining her nails. "Sango? Hello? Earth to Sango." Sango looked up to where the voice was coming from.

"Yes Kags?" She asked.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Kagome said, looking her best friend in the eye.

Sango blinked a couple of times, trying to get the memory to come back to her. "No, I don't think I was."

Kagome sweat dropped. "Okay. I was just saying that Kikyo spilt her breakfast all over me." Sango nodded. "I don't get her sometimes. I mean, I'm not the nicest person either-" Kagome was cut off by a familiar, yet annoying voice.

"You bet you're not. Face it Higurashi, you're a true bitch at heart." The voice said. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she turned around.

"What would you know, Takahashi? You know nothing about me whatsoever. You know even less than Kikyo, and that's saying something." she said, crossing her arms.

Inuyasha smirked. "I know you're a real bitch sometimes."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I think we clarified that already. I mean stuff like, what's my favorite color? What kind of instrument can I play? How many siblings do I have? Who do I live with? You don't know anything about me."

"Keh, I don't care about you. Plus, those were easy questions. I'm dating your sister. You live with Kikyo and your mom and brother. Oh, and that old guy, who I am guessing is the man of the house 'cause I never met your dad when I was picking up Kikyo." Inuyasha said to her, head raised like he was the smartest person alive. Inuyasha was dating Kikyo. For a couple of months. Sometimes when he thought about it, he had no idea why he liked her.

Kagome glared at him. "Wow, you're right! Not shocking though, it is the same information as Kikyo, and all she ever talks about is herself, so somewhere she must have added in her family life. And, even though I doubt you care, my father is dead. That 'old guy' would be my grandfather." Kagome's eyes were filled with tears from just thinking about her father. It was a touchy subject for her. She turned around and ran out of the classroom.

Sango looked at Inuyasha and shook her head. "You are such a jerk. You have no clue what she has been through. Or what she is going through." Sango ran out of the room chasing after her best friend.

Inuyasha blinked and turned around to see the whole class staring at him. "Keh, what's your problem." The whole class turned around. He took his seat next to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, that was not a good thing to do. Sango is right, you have no clue what has happened in her life. I know for a fact you would be mad too if someone said something about your mom." Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at his best friend. "Look, I didn't know, okay?"

Miroku shrugged. "If she said something about your mom she would have no clue either. I think you should go say sorry."

Sango followed Kagome to her locker. "Kagome, don't worry about what he thinks. When we have a show, you can let it out then, okay?"

Kagome nodded. "I know, it's just a touchy subject." Kagome took a few deep breaths. "I should be fine for now. I'll just let it out at the next show."

Sango nodded. "I think I know the perfect song too."

Kagome looked up at Sango. "I hope it's good and I can give it my all. That's what I need right now. To let it all out. Then would be the best time."

"I understand. But close your eyes and imagine it. Me, up there with the guitar, singing in the back ground. Ayame beating her drums. Rin backing me up. And you giving it your all. That's why _you_ are Sakime. You give it your all. Not me. Not Ayame. Not Rin. You."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Arami."

Inuyasha was walking, no, scratch that, stomping down the hall. "I don't know why I'm doing this," he said to himself. "I'm listening to _Miroku's_ advice." He paused. "And now I am talking to myself." Inuyasha sighed and kept walking.

He turned the corner to go toward Kagome's locker, which was where he was guessing she would be.

"Thanks Arami." Inuyasha heard Kagome's voice say, but he really didn't think anything of it.

"Hey Hig-" Inuyasha started to say, but stopped. "Um. Kagome?"

Kagome turned to look at who said her name. _That voice sounds familiar, but not when it says my name._ She thought. _Inuyasha? _"What do you want?" She asked.

"I… I just wanted to… I wanted to say… to say…" He stuttered.

"Well?"

"Would you shut up!?! I'm trying!"

"Sorry. Just hoping you could say whatever you wanted to say." Kagome said, holding her hands up in defense.

"Look. I'm sorry about what I said about your dad. I didn't know." Inuyasha said while he looked at the floor. He didn't really want to look at her as he said sorry. It was something really new for him.

Kagome was gapping. "Seriously?" Inuyasha nodded. "Wow. Thanks, I guess."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess I should get back to class now." Kagome nodded. Before Inuyasha could leave a girl came running around the corner. She had bright red hair and green eyes.

"Sakime!" She stopped when she saw Inuyasha. "I mean… Sakimetama… It means the soul of love… Can't live with out love. Sakime… Sakime. Sakimetama! Yeah!" She laughed nervously. "It's a new song I learned." Inuyasha eyed her like she was crazy. "At camp!"

"Okay." He walked away from the strange trio.

"Thanks Ayame! You almost blew our cover!" Kagome screamed. "Do you not know who that was?" She didn't pay attention to what Ayame said, whether she knew him or not. "That was Inuyasha Takahashi! From Demon! Do you realize what would have happened if he figured out that we are Shikon? We would be dead."

Ayame started to back away from her steaming friend. "Look, I'm sorry Kags. Really. I just heard you were crying and I had to make sure everything was okay."

Kagome's expression softened. "Oh. Sorry, Ayame. It was no biggie. Just someone said something about my father. You know how touchy I get. Sorry to worry you. You might want to tell Rin, if you see her. I wouldn't want her to worry too."

Ayame nodded. "I hope you feel better. See you at lunch." She gave Kagome and Sango each a quick, friendly hug.

"Bye!"

**LUNCH**

Kagome walked over and sat at a lunch table. She took a couple of cookies out of her lunch and started to eat them. _I wonder why Inuyasha said sorry to me. He's never done anything like that.  
_

"Kags? Kagome?" A voice said. It paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Sakime?" That caused Kagome to snap out of her thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, hi Ayame." She smiled at the redhead.

Ayame smiled back. "In your own world for a second, Kagome?" She joked. "Or were you daydreaming about a certain twin sister's boyfriend?"

Kagome glared at Ayame. "Sickening. Just sickening. You know that I would never, ever, daydream about that-" Before she could say anymore her cell phone went off. Kagome reached into her purse and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Miss. Higurashi?"_ The voice on the other line said.

"Which one?" Kagome said with attitude, not sure who was on the other line.

_"Now I know it is ye, Sakimetama. Is Shikon busy tomorrow night? The original show that was planned had to cancel. Something about a new fear of coffee."_

"Oh, hi, Kaede. Anyway, no. I don't believe any of us have plans. Let me check, though." Kagome put the phone to her shoulder. "Kushime, are you busy tomorrow night?"

Ayame seemed to think about it for a second. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Kaede need us?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. The originals cancelled." She put the phone back to her ear. "Kaede? Kushimetama doesn't have any plans. Neither do I. Aramitama should be with me anyway. Megimetama would love to come and…" Kagome paused. Kouga was walking toward her and Ayame. "I'll call you back, Kaede."

_"Ye better or-" _whatever Kaede was going to say to Kagome was cut short when Kagome hit the 'end call' button. It was probably just going to be something about Voodoo if she didn't call her back.

"How is my woman today?" Kouga asked Kagome. He tried to smiled best he could, but it ended up not so well.

Kagome smiled. "Ayame is fine, Kouga."

Ayame glared at her. "Well actually, S-" She really had to practice calling Kagome, well, Kagome. "…seriously just think about it. I can't be his woman. He loves you Kagome. With his heart and soul. You two were made for each other."

Kouga looked back and forth between the two. "This is going to sound weird, but just listen to me." He paused to make sure they were both listening. "I think you two act just like Sakami and Kushime from Shikon." Kouga was too air-headed to notice the panicked look the girls sent each other. "You both fight with each other, but it's a friendly fight, and you know it."

"My sister, have talent? As much talent as Sakami? Pa-lease." Said a voice behind Kouga. He turned around to see Kikyo and Inuyasha heading toward him.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kikyo, how would you know if I had talent or not? You don't even know my favorite color."

Kikyo looked shocked. "Yes I do! It's orange!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "…No… it's not."

"Are you sure?" Kagome nodded slowly. "Whatever. Let's go Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "One second." He turned to Kagome and Ayame. "If you see Rin, tell her she needs to get her own ride home tonight." Inuyasha and Kikyo walked away. Rin was Inuyasha's next door neighbor. He always treated her like a little sister. Or, sometimes almost sister in law. He had once caught Sesshoumaru staring at her and figured that Sesshoumaru liked the younger girl.

_Why couldn't she be friends with Kikyo instead? My best female friend and my girlfriend, best friends. That would be nice… _Inuyasha thought silently.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I love how close Kikyo and I are."

Ayame looked at her like she was crazy. "Kagome… you and Kikyo hate each other's guts. And I didn't hear the slightest bit of sarcasm when you said that." It was true, Kagome used no sarcasm when she said that.

"No. I don't mean like how close we are as friends. I mean how close we physically are." Ayame turned to see how close Kikyo still was. She was no where to be seen. "She is far, far, away. Isn't it nice?"

Ayame laughed at her friend. "Very."

After school, Kagome's house.

All of Shikon sat in Kagome's bedroom. Kikyo was on a date with Inuyasha, and Souta was at Sango's house playing video games with Kohaku before Kohaku left for Demon band practice. Makiko already knew about Shikon, so no worries about anyone listening to them. They were talking to Kaede on speaker phone.

_"Hello? Kaede speaking."_ A small, old voice said on the other line.

"Hey Kaede!" The girls chorused

_"Shikon? I am glad ye called. As ye know, I am sure, I need a show tomorrow. Could ye make it?" _They could hear the hopefulness in Kaede's voice.

"I don't have plans." Kagome said. She was laying on her back on her bed.

"I'll be with her." Sango said. She was sitting on Kagome's bed, with Kagome's feet on her lap, reading a magazine.

Rin and Ayame were in the middle of a game of Speed, but both managed to say "I'm free."

_"Then tomorrow you're on."_

Kikyo and Inuyasha's date.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, hoping she wouldn't notice that he wasn't listening to her. _Maybe I should just ask her about her dad, she won't mind._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"…But so Miss. Kaguya is really expecting me to show this new kid around school. I don't know how I am going to do it. I understand I am a naturally nice person, but it is rude to just say I will show the guy around. I think his name is Naraku something or other…" Kikyo continued to talk on and on about her day.

Inuyasha blinked. "Kikyo, could I ask you something real quick?"

Kikyo seemed a little annoyed at first about the fact that he interrupted her, but quickly got over it. "Yes?"

Inuyasha took a breathe. "What happened to your dad?"

Kikyo smiled. "My dad? Oh he died eight years ago. He favored me over Kagome. She would always try to please him, but he was only happy with me. Dad always would tell her she didn't do something right, or needed to do something different. I always thought it was funny. I didn't care about what he thought, but Kagome always did for some reason." Kikyo laughed. "But, Dad died when we were nine and Souta was eight."

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh. How did he die?"

"Suicide."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Wow. How can you handle talking about it?"

Kikyo shrugged. "I didn't care. But, of course, Kagome cried her eyes out."

_Wow. Kagome seems so much more caring compared to Kikyo… Wait! What the hell am I thinking? _Inuyasha shook his head. "Oh." Suddenly a cell phone was heard. Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone and looked at the number.

_Kikyo's House  
645- 0952_

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

_"As much as I would love for you to keep my evil twin, my mom says that she needs to be home in the next half hour."_ A voice said.

"Why did you call my cell phone?"

_"Mom wanted to let you and Kikyo know she had to be home by 6:00. And Kikyo left her cell phone at home. So calling you was my only choice."_

Inuyasha sighed and looked up to Kikyo. "Kagome says your mom wants you home by 6:00."

Kikyo scowled. "Why'd you call her Kagome?"

Inuyasha almost rolled his eyes then stopped. _Did I almost defend Kag- Higurashi? _"We'll be there."

"_Oh, darn._" And she hung up.

"Well, you ready to go then?" Inuyasha asked, glancing up at Kikyo, who was watching a waiter and smiling flirtatiously. "Kikyo?" He sighed and stood up. He started walking out towards his car. After waiting for a few minutes Kikyo came out.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you left." She smiled at him.

Higurashi House

Kagome sat outside on a bench under the large tree that sat outside her house. She sang softly under her breathe, watching a park that was across the street from her house. The rest of Shikon had already left. She started to think back to earlier that day when they were all in her room…

Flashback Time!

_Rin looked up at Kagome while Ayame was shuffling cards. "Hey, I was wondering. Now that we're older… could we maybe, tell everyone who we are?"_

_Kagome looked at Rin. "You mean reveal who Shikon is?"_

_Rin nodded. "Yeah. It gets annoying when at school everyone talks about Shikon and how amazing we are, and I can't say anything."_

_Ayame looked at Kagome. "Or when people ask if I can play any instruments. I can barley say drums because then they start asking how well I can play, if I've been in a band."_

_Sango shrugged. "Sakime, maybe we should just tell everyone. What bad could happen?"_

_Kagome sighed. "People will start saying they always knew, but didn't want to say anything. They'll say they've always been our friends. Guys won't care about _us_ they'll care about going out with us for popularity."_

_Sango sighed. "Yeah, but think about all the good things. We won't have to jump through hoops to hide that we're Shikon."_

_Rin and Ayame stuck out their bottom lips. "Please Sakime…?"_

_Kagome looked at all three of them. "Fine."_

Back to Kagome…

Kagome shook her head and looked at the road just in time to see Inuyasha's car pull up and Kikyo step out. Inuyasha turned off the car and got out. He said something to Kikyo and gave her a kiss. Once he pulled back he seemed a little disgusted and Kikyo ran up the steps. "Stop staring Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Kikyo ran into the house. She turned around and saw Inuyasha running up the many steps to her house. "Um… Higurashi… I'm sorry about your dad. Kikyo told me what happened." He said, trying to keep from looking at her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Right."

He swallowed and looked at her. "I know what you're going through-- Well, sorta. My mom was killed when I was nine."

Kagome looked at him. "Oh, sorry." He nodded his thank you and they both stood silent. "Um. Thanks for showing that you actually have a heart."

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Don't expect too much of me being nice to you. I still think you're a bitch."

"And I still think you're a jerk who can't even spell his name." They both smiled at each other and Inuyasha walked back to his car, driving off. Neither of them noticed Kikyo watching from her bedroom window… 

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
